Butterfly Fly Away
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: songflick. Draco and Hermione had always told both of them had always been told they would achieve great things. That they would always reach their expectations.


**Butterfly fly away.**

Draco smirked as he walked into the Great Hall of his old school.

17 years after his own graduation. And he was back to watch his daughter preform on the sage he had so long ago preformed on.

"Mr Malfoy! A pleasure to have you back at Hogwarts." a stern voice called out from behind.

Draco spun on his heel, knowing that stern voice anywhere.

"Minerva, how are you?" Draco asked, his voice laced with respect for his old headmistress.

"Draco." Minerva smiled. "Quite well thank you. Yourself?"

Draco and his headmistress had struck a respectful relationship with each other after the battle in 7th year. When Draco had found and saved the life of the then unconscious professor.

"Very well, and glad to be here for this."

Minerva laughed. "Yes, Luna has always made it clear that Nicola was a great asset to the schools choir. I'll show you your seat."

Draco smiled at that. "Like mother like daughter, as they say."

"Hmm. And like father too, Nicole also has an incredible talent for musical instruments, as I recall you had an amazing talent for."

Draco laughed. "You remember?"

"How could I not. You and Hermione played remarkable at Albus's funeral."

Draco smiled at the memory.

"Oh, Hermione will not be attending?" Minerva asked some what sadly at the absences of her favourite student.

"I'm afraid not, she's away taking a few of her co-workers on a potions course." Draco told her proudly.

"Ah yes. Snape mentioned something about that to me." She reassured him with a wink.

Draco watched as his daughter walked out on to the stage. She wore her Slytherin robes undone, so that a dark green knee length (to short for Draco's opinion.) dress cold be seen underneath them. From where he sat Draco admired his daughter.

She had big blue shining eyes that held so much happiness they were almost glowing. Darker than his eyes bust exactly the same shade as Cissa Malfoy had once had. Her hair was incredibly shiny it was a very light brown that looked incredible next to her blue eyes. Her face reminded one much of an angel with a healthy glow from the sun. Nicola Malfoy was most defiantly the Slytherin Princess.

Nicky walked to the microphone, and smiled brightly at her audience.

"Good evening and welcome back to Hogwarts, This is little show was put together by our talent teacher Luna Longbottom. In honer of the hard work we've all put into our music lessons this year. She smiled at her Professor. "The song I'm going to sing tonight is melody that's been with me throughout my life, and now with the help of my brother Alex, we've made it into a whole song, written for some one very special to us. So dad, this is for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Alex came out as his sister finished her speech, Nicky passed him his acrostic guitar and whispered something in his ear as he sat down on a stool behind her, Alex nodded, and smiled. Alex had silvery grey eyes; his hair was as blond as his fathers and reached all the way to his ears. The Gryffindor Prince.

Alex concentrated on his guitar, plucking the strings cheerful but deliberately and started playing a sweet melody, Draco recognized as the lullaby he had cooked up years ago for his children.

Nicky turned her attention away from Alex and took a deep breath.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Nicola licked a strand of brown hair out of her eyes and grabbed hold of the microphone with both hands, and closed her eyes.

She thought back to all the nights Draco had come back from the ministry just to tuck her in at night. Humming to her as he turned out her fairy lights.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

When she was 6 she had hated brushing her teeth, so Draco would sit her on his lap, order her to open her mouth as he brushed her teeth for her, and then pull her grandmothers brush through her brown hair.

He would always take Hermione's car and drive her all the way to Godrics Hollow to visit Lilly Potter. Or drive her to the Zabini manor to see Aidan. Or even to her muggle dance recitals.

But the most important thing about all the things was that Nicola would look back and Draco would always stay in the car watching until she was safely inside.

Or when she turned 14 and Draco would have to ride her to and from anywhere she wanted to be.

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

All though they had Hermione. She was away so much the last few years, since she had become the second best potions mistress in the world bested only by Severus Snape, and even though Hermione tried to be there, she couldn't always make it. And it seemed like Draco had to do everything for them.

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

She would be all nerves on the nights before a having to leave for Hogwarts, worrying about O.W.L.S or .T.S an things like that, and Draco would always be there sitting next to her on her bed and humming this very lullaby...

Two of Alex's friends came out on stage with the guitars and sat down on two stools, as Alex pushed his own behind him and stood at the microphone to Nicola's right. Nicky smiled at her brother as he sung with her.

_  
Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

_  
_Draco and Hermione had always told both of them had always been told they would achieve great things. That they would always reach their expectations.

_  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

They were always told to keep making wishes and believing in them. The Malfoy children would never have to worry about anything, 

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

_  
_They could accomplish anything.

"Draco."

Draco's head turned his head to face, the voice, a voice so sweet, so beautiful it almost caused him to gasp. Because along with that voice came a sight so amazing he could only stare. _"Hermione."_

Her straight Brown hair was tied into an elegant bun with only a few strands falling coming undone, framing her face. Her chocolate eyes sparkling with happiness, and her normally pink lips where stained blood red and pulled into one of her extraordinary smiles.  
"When did you come back?" Draco all but whispered, still smiling.

"Minerva summoned me, I was here from the beginning, but I couldn't get through the crowd." Hermione told him, taking his hand."

_  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

"Amazing aren't they?" Hermione whispered

Draco nodded. "astounding. We did good. ."

"I'm staying home from the Lab for a years leave." Hermione told him.

Draco looked at her shocked, Hermione adored her job. "Hermione? Why?"

"I'm taking maternal leave Draco"

Draco couldn't stop smiling as the words hit him. 'Maternal leave.' he was about to speak as Hermione pointed to the stage.

Nicola and Alex where staring down at then glowing smiles on each of their faces.

_  
Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_

* * *


End file.
